Mauritanian 5 ouguiya coin
Mauritania |value= 5.00 ouguiya |years= 1973–2012 ( 1393–1434) |mass= 6 g |diameter= 25 mm |composition= *aluminum-bronze (1973-2003) *copper-plated steel (2004-2005) *brass-plated steel (2009-2012) |shape= round |alignment= coin |edge= plain |obverse= , bank title, year, value |reverse= and , bank title, Islamic year, value }} The 5 ouguiya coin is a circulation piece of the Islamic Republic of Mauritania that was issued intermittently from 1973 to 2012 in three subtypes. The first, introduced in 1973, was produced until 2003, and replaced in 2004 by a second subtype. 2005 marked the last year of the coin, and a new piece was then struck in 2009 and subsequently in 2012. The coins were minted at a facility in , Slovakia (formerly Czechoslovakia) and issued by the Central Bank of Mauritania. They carry a legal tender face value equivalent to 5.00 ouguiya. Coins produced from 1973 to 2003 are composed of an aluminum-bronze alloy, whereas those dated 2004 to 2005 are made of copper-plated steel, and those of 2009 and 2012 are brass-plated steel. Due to the presence of steel in the latter two, they are magnetic. Regardless of the compositions, all pieces weigh approximately 6 grams and measure 25 millimeters in diameter. The 5 ouguiya coin has coin alignment and a plain edge, and is round in shape. Featured at the top center of the coin's obverse is a portion of the – which consists of a and in the foreground and an upward in the background, inside of a circular boundary. The value "5 OUGUIYA" is inscribed on two lines below the seal, the numeral significantly larger than the word. The date of minting is also written in below the seal, separated between the first two and last two digits by the bottom of the illustration. The French title of the Central Bank of Mauritania, "BANQUE CENTRALE DE MAURITANIE", is written in a counterclockwise direction along the rim of the piece, starting at the upper left periphery and concluding at the upper right. Printed in the center of the reverse is the face value " ‎" ( : ḵamsatun (5) ūqiyya) on two lines, with the numeral printed in a larger font than the word. Surrounding some of this text is a depiction consisting of a and upward star and crescent. All of the aforementioned reverse elements are displayed within a circular border. Written along the upper rim outside of such a boundary, with portions extending past it, is the Arabic title of the Central Bank of Mauritania, " " (al-Bankun al-Markaziy al-Muritaaniy). It is inscribed in a counterclockwise direction from the bottom right periphery of the coin to the bottom left. The Islamic date of minting is shown at the bottom of the reverse in , separated from the bank title by the two patterns. The rims of both the obverse and reverse are raised. The total mintages of the three subtypes of 5 ouguiya coin are currently unknown. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation website *Numista * Category:20th century coins Category:21st century coins Category:Aluminum-bronze Category:Brass Category:Copper Category:Coins of Mauritania Category:Coins with Arabic inscriptions Category:Coins with coin alignment Category:Coins with French inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with Islamic dates Category:Dated coins Category:Mauritanian ouguiya Category:Round coins Category:Steel